myth_of_somafandomcom-20200214-history
Class
< About Playing Fighter - Main Weapon: Fist weapon. Official Description: “A fighter relies entirely in his fist. To increase the power of its attack, a fighter wears knuckles and is usually fights at close distance. They can dodge enemy attacks and then retaliate at great speed.” Starting Stats: STR: 13, DEX: 15 CON: 12 Player’s Description: The Fighter is undoubtedly based on speed, the weapon speeds are second to none so Fighters hit fast and frequently. Fighter’s have the potential to be evasive and quick to kill monsters and players. Desired Stats: Most definitely DEX is the most important stat for a Fighter, with STR as an important second to really make those hits hurt. Pro’s: With the fast attacks a Fighter is a fearsome enemy for any player or monster that intend to cast Magic and the constant disruption a Fighter can cause is a problem to any class. This class usually has high enough DEX that most of the attacks hit their targets and that the player can avoid being hit by others. Fighters are capable of laying down a steady stream of damage as their ability to hit a lot teamed with their incomparable speed is a real problem for other players. Con’s: A Fighter character cannot wield a shield, and the CON of the character does not match other more ‘powerful’ classes (such as Warrior) - so the character is prone to taking high damage…when it is hit. Roleplay Advice: In my eyes, the Fighter class can either be seen as a ‘Boxer’ or a ‘Ninja’. For either of these - the true fighter loves getting up close in the enemies face and dodging their attacks whilst ‘sneakily’ laying some damage into the slower and less agile target. The Fighter is more for quick jabs than power punching (More of a Featherweight than a Heavyweight), but the effect can be devastating. Knight - Main Weapon: Spear Official Description: “Knights learn how to use a spear since their first years. The spear is powerful and also good for defence. A knight has the best defensive skills.” Starting Stats: STR: 15, DEX: 10 CON:15 Player’s description: The Knight is a class with a very powerful attacking ability, the spear is a mighty weapon capable of monstrous damage, teamed with the skills of Knights and the semi-ranged ability of spear the Spearman can become an unparalleled attacking force. The Knight is about pure attack. Desired Stats: Similar to Axe, in that the main stats are STR and CON Pro’s: The attacking prowess of Knights means that very few monsters or players can soak up their damage. The spear is also a range 2 weapon, so the Knight can be ‘tanked’ and can hit monsters and players before they can hit the Knight. Con’s: A Knight cannot wield a shield, and their DEX is not naturally high, so they tend to take more damage than Warriors and hit less than Archers. Roleplay Advice: The Knight can be seen as a loyal and faithful guard of his or her friends, protecting them from harm Swordsman - Main Weapon: Sword Official Description: “A Swordsman cherishes his sword as if it were his own life. A sword allows stable defence and offence. it’s a job that allows balanced stamina, strength and health.” Starting Stats: STR: 14, DEX: 13, CON: 11. Player’s Description: The Swordsmen is a very versatile class, it lacks in neither attack, evasiveness or defence - instead the swordsman is skilled to some degree in all stats and abilities. Desired Stats: Everything! The Swordsman is a real ‘jack of all trades’, they are moderately endowed in every aspect of the game, and so do not specialise truly in any stat. STR, DEX and CON should be gained at a similar rate. Pro’s: Swordsmen are not weak against any class as they can wield shields to boost their defence, they can use a mighty two handed sword to boost their attack, and they have ‘average’ DEX and weapon speed. They are truly the most adaptable and versatile class. Con’s: A player might find it frustrating to not be able to truly specialise in STR (like a warrior) or DEX (like an archer), Swordsmen can sometimes be found ‘stuck’ between styles of play as they are neither ‘pure’ stat characters in any discipline. Roleplay Advice: Where to start really! As with their style of play, Swordsmen are really versatile in their role-playing abilities. Players can choose to see themselves as honourable Samurai’s, noble Knights or skilled Paladin’s Warrior - Main Weapon: Axe. Player’s Description: The warrior is a class mainly based on strength and power. As a warrior you have the potential to be the strongest class in game - you will have the highest attack and defence. Desired Stats: The most desired stats for warriors are STR and CON - and these are what you will gain the most of as you progress through the game. Pro’s: As we have already seen the higher your STR and CON the more damage you will do and the less damage you will take. Warriors can also bear a shield, which looks great and also adds large amounts of defence - so they will take even less damage from monsters. However, when the warrior wants to really use his attacking power he will replace his shield and axe with a might ‘two handed’ axe with huge attack. Con’s: It sounds good, doesn’t it? The most attack and the most defence! However the Warrior’s weapons (whilst the highest attack weapons ingame) are also the slowest, and the Warrior is lacking in DEX compared to other classes. So to balance out the ‘unstoppable force’ and the ‘unmovable force’ that Warriors undoubtedly are - they are slow to wield their mighty axes and tend to miss and get hit more than others. Role-play Advice: As a warrior you are a Human (or rather Devil :p) Shield for others, you will be able to step toe-to-toe with fearsome monsters whilst other classes get beaten back. In role-play terms Warriors usually are the ‘strong and silent’ types - never happier than when wading into masses of foes and being the last man standing Wizard - Main Weapon: Stave Official Description: “A Wizard protects himself with powerful magic. Very weak in the beginning they become powerful in time. Weak in physical combat, they have no equal in magic.” Starting Stats: STR: 6, DEX: 8, CON: 7, INT: 15. Player’s Description: A Wizard in Devil Soma is like a ‘glass cannon’ - you are incredibly powerful in attack, but very weak in defence. A Wizard will hurt every class a great deal, but they will also take a lot of damage. Desired Stats: Purely INT, this determines how powerful your attack is and how early you can wear specific items. You want as much as possible. Its nice to have CON so that you take less damage - but most of the mages melee stats are capped to a certain degree. Pro’s: As Wizards use magic - they have the advantage of range. So they can be tanked and hit close combat classes from distance - this is very useful. Wizards also posses many spells that are not directly damaging - but help them in fights with players and humans - such as the ability to ‘blind’ and ‘confuse’ targets. Con’s: Against melee monsters and players the mage will always take significant damage. This can be a big problem - they also never achieve very high amounts of health. Roleplay Advice: You could see yourself as a ‘wise old man’ or as a powerful rebel (as mages are lesser in number than the melee classes combined). Well, now we have an accurate summary of what it means to be each of the Devil classes - I hope I have helped you understand the mentality and strengths of your chosen class, as well as its downfalls (so you know how to avoid them!). Hopefully now you have chosen your desired name (no rude ones remember!) and the look of your character, and you have chosen a class that suits your mentality and appeals to you.